Luz de Luna
by Megawacky Max
Summary: Un único capítulo para una historia única. Harry está deprimido. Ya no quiere seguir luchando. Lo ha perdido todo. Pero... ¿Todo? Tal vez no...


  


**-o- **

Luz de Luna

Por:  
Megawacky Max

Megawacky Max 

**-o- **

**Nota del Autor:  
**Esta historia de apenas un sólo capítulo trata de reflejar un suave brote de San Valentín, cosa que, en la historia, no se refleja en ningún momento.

Dicha contradicción no es otra cosa que la pura realidad. No me crean... léanlo.

**-o-**

El mundo mágico había conocido la trágica verdad de aquellos días. El regreso de Lord Voldemort había caído como una sorpresa de lo más desagradable, pero al fin era aceptada por la enorme mayoría. Desde aquella fatídica madrugada en que Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de la Magia, atestiguó con sus propios ojos la presencia del Innombrable, las vidas del mundo mágico dieron un vuelco definitivo.

Igual que una tortilla.

Harry sacudió su cabeza. _¿Una tortilla?_ En nombre de Merlín, el pobre muchacho ya pensaba en cualquier cosa.

Si había una persona que no desearías ser en aquellos momentos, esa persona era _Harry Potter_.

La gran ruleta de la vida le había maldecido con un número nefasto: su futuro apenas albergaba dos opciones, y ninguna otra. Debía ser él quien librase al mundo de Lord Voldemort, o debía ser Lord Voldemor quien librase al mundo de Harry Potter. Cuando la balanza muestra ese equilibrio, uno no desea inclinar los platillos hacia ningún lado.

¿Por qué era la vida con compleja? Todo había ocurrido tan rápido... Primero, sus once años de vida de recluso en las garras de los Dursley; luego, descubrir que en realidad él era mago y las consecuentes aventuras en Hogwarts. Muchos pensaban que Harry había oído hablar de vacaciones de descanso, pero que no le interesaba la idea.

Harry pensaba que esa gente debería callar sus enormes bocas.

Ellos no habían pasado lo que él pasó.

Harry suspiró y miró al cielo. La luna llena brillaba en toda su plenitud, reflejando su belleza sobre las aguas del lago. Harry no sabía bien por qué lo hacía, pero desde poco después de entrar a Hogswart en su sexto año, se había ausentado de la sala común de Gryffindor a hurtadillas. Ni siquiera le comentaba sus escapadas a sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. A la mañana siguiente siempre debía dar explicaciones por sus ojeras y el notorio cansancio, y últimamente se mostraba más reacio a entablar todo tipo de diálogo civilizado.

Ya no podía con esa vida. Harry Potter sólo deseaba estar tranquilo, y eso era exactamente lo que todo el mundo le había negado. Tan abrumado estaba, que incluso la idea de que Lord Voldemort le apunte con su varita al grito de _"¡Avra Kedavra!"_ le resultaba cada vez más interesante. Así se olvidaría de todos sus problemas. Así todo acabaría de una buena vez. Ya no quería seguir luchando... no quería seguir luchando...

... _no quería_...

Hundió su cabeza entre las rodillas y no reprimió las lágrimas. Esa no era manera de vivir, se dijo.

Si al menos sus padres estuviesen vivos... Si al menos _Sirius_ estuviese vivo... entonces Harry tendría una perspectiva a futuro. Sabía que luchaba por algo, y ese algo sería su libertad. Soñaba con tal fuerza poder mudarse con su padrino. Y ese sueño se hizo trizas cuando éste...

_No._ No debía pensar. Eso era todavía más doloroso. Si seguía pensando en eso, tal vez no le molestaría atravesar él mismo el velo para encontrarse con Sirius. Cada vez había menos de qué preocuparse, y eso no le agradaba a Harry.

Mantuvo su cabeza en silencio mientras el sonido de la suave brisa le llenaba los oídos. Ahh, qué hermosa tranquilidad se podía hallar a orillas del lago, de noche... _solo_. Ya no le importaba romper reglas y salir de vez en cuando. Cada día que pasaba, Harry se preocupaba por algo menos.

¿Para qué preocuparme, se decía. Preocuparme hizo que perdiese aquello cuanto más quería. No más preocupaciones. Si Voldemort se me aparece, ya no lucharé. Gracias por nada... a mí ya no me importa.

No se asustó al descubrir que semejante revelación no le inquietaba. Sí, se preocupó un poco por sus amigos y conocidos, pero ya estaba harto de preocuparse. La última vez que sus amigos le acompañaron a otra de sus innecesarias aventuras, todos ellos pudieron morir a manos de Mortífagos.

Lo siento mucho, amigos... Yo ya no puedo seguir. No puedo ser asesino. Entonces... seré víctima.

Y la resolución fue definitiva. No se retractaba. Levantó la vista y se echó de espaldas sobre el césped, observando la enorme luna llena y toda la constelación de estrellas que la rodeaban.

Una estrella roja, posiblemente Marte, brillaba con gran intensidad, justo sobre Harry.

Brilla todo lo que desees, pensaba Harry. Pronto dejarás de brillar. Pronto todo habrá terminado. Los veré en el Otro Lado, papàmamàSirius...

Y fue mientras se hundía más y más en sus pensamientos nefastos, que un sonido cercano y extraño le llamó la atención. Sonó como si un carrete de hilo se desenrollase bien rápido, y a eso le siguió un suave _¡Pluc!_ un tanto alejado de la costa, en las aguas del lago.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y descubrió que no estaba solo.

Se irguió un poco, apoyado sobre sus codos, y examinó la figura que se apreciaba bajo la luz de la luna, a pocos metros de su persona. Al principio le pareció que estaba en medio de un sueño muy loco, porque, o bien su imaginación finalmente se había destornillado de todo rasgo de razón y coherencia, o bien aquella persona sentada a orillas del lago estaba manipulando una caña de pescar.

La persona volvió su cabeza brevemente en dirección a Harry.

-Hola -dijo Luna, como si fuese cosa de todas las noches que Harry Potter se encontrase recostado en la hierba, junto al lago-. ¿Viniste a pescar-agregó.

Harry apenas atinó a negar con la cabeza.

-Oh -fue todo lo que dijo Luna Lovegood, y volvió la vista al flotador.

Harry trató de permanecer en calma mientras intentaba terminar de entender lo que estaba pasando. Bien, _veamos..._

Es de noche, todo el mundo debería estar en la cama. Menos Harry, que se escapó para estar solo. Correcto.

Una segunda persona (Luna Lovegood) también decidió escaparse. Ajá...

Luna está sentada en una silla plegable, a orillas del lago. Lleva puesta indumentaria de pescador. Incluso un gorro lleno de anzuelos y señuelos. Y, por supuesto, está observando directo al flotador que está unido a la caña de pescar en sus manos.

... ... ... Eso _no puede_ estar nada bien... ... ...

¿Qué haces aquí-preguntó Harry, encontrando las funciones vocales.

-Pescando -dijo ella.

¿De noche?

Luna le dirigió una mirada breve e inquisidora.

-Los peces _Raghams_ de cola plateada sólo salen durante las noches de luna llena, como ésta. Todo el mundo lo sabe -dijo, y volvió a su pesca.

Harry mantuvo sus ojos en ella, todavía intentando comprender aquel comportamiento. Ya se sabía que Luna "Lunática" Lovegood no era una más del montón, pero había actitudes en su persona que lo sacaban a uno de quicio. Harry no estaba de humor para pensar en eso y volvió a recostarse en la hierba, procurando ignorar la presencia de cualquier persona en un radio de mil kilómetros a la redonda. Puede que más.

¿Entonces, qué haces aquí-preguntó Luna, arruinando por completo los deseos de Harry de ignorar la presencia de cualquier persona en un radio de mil kilómetros a la redonda. O más.

-Nada -dijo él.

-No voy a nadar, eso espantaría a los _Raghams_ de cola plateada -dijo Luna-. Además, no tengo traje de baño.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Él, simplemente, no necesitaba eso. Ya ni siquiera podía tener paz a orillas de un lago, de noche y rompiendo reglas de la escuela. Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar algo.

¿Te dieron autorización para salir-preguntó Harry, tratando de alejarla. No iba él a moverse de su sitio.

-No -respondió ella con toda simpleza.

-No¿eh? Y entonces¿cómo saliste?

-Me escabullí. Lo aprendí de ti, dicho sea de paso.

Harry volvió a ladear la cabeza para observar su figura a la luz de la luna.

¿Con todo y la caña de pescar? No te creo.

Luna regresó esa mirada inquisidora a Harry.

-El que hayas estado tan sumido en tus pensamientos como para no escucharme recitar una serie de encantamientos no significa que no los haya efectuado. Transformé una rama en esta caña de pescar, y esta cómoda silla era una roca, minutos atrás.

Volvió su vista al flotador. Harry, a las estrellas.

-De todas formas, no puedes escabullirte por el castillo -le dijo él.

-_Tú_ lo haces -ella se encogió de hombros.

-_Yo_ tengo una capa para volverme invisible -replicó él.

-_Oh_ -dijo ella luego de varios segundos.

Harry, satisfecho por ponerla en su lugar, trató de relajarse en la hierba. Estaba muy concentrado mirando las estrellas cuando la voz de Luna interrumpió su calma personal.

-Yo le pedí a ese elfo doméstico, Dobby, que me ayudase a salir.

Harry decidió que estaba suficientemente curioso.

¿Dobby¿Le pediste a Dobby...?

-Sí -interrumpió ella-. Es un buen elfo doméstico. Yo estaba en mi sala común, pensando cómo salir a pescar, y entonces aparece Dobby para limpiar. Lo conocía desde que vino a advertirnos de Umbridge el año anterior¿te acuerdas? Él también me reconoció como una amiga de Harry, y me dijo que podía pedir lo que quisiera.

-Y le pediste salir del castillo.

-Sí. Pobrecito, intentó golpearse con la chimenea, pero le pedí que se calmara. Luego me guió hasta la entrada del castillo, evadiendo a los prefectos y a Peeves.

Harry meditó aquello y pensó en algo.

-Ajá... ¿Y cómo vas a regresar?

Luna permaneció en silencio, observando el tenue brillo del flotador a la distancia.

-Ya encontraré el modo -dijo al fin.

Harry suspiró y volvió a echarse a la hierba. Tal vez debería irme, pensó. No tengo ganas de andar charlando con alguien, especialmente con Luna Lovegood.

Aunque ella no era mala compañía, pensó luego. Solamente es un poco rara. Incomprendida. Incluso Harry sintió un poco de lástima por ella, al final del año anterior. Y había sido ella la que le hizo mantener la esperanza de que tal vez Sirius no estaba tan lejos como pensaba.

Harry volvió a ladear la cabeza para observar a Luna.

Estás hablando de una chica que se escapa de la escuela en las noches de luna llena para poder pescar unos peces de cola plateada. ¿Es eso _normal_?

¿Entonces estás aquí sin motivo-preguntó Luna, de repente.

-Eh...

Harry fue atacado con la guardia baja.

-Parecías muy triste -continuó ella.

¿Cómo puedes saberlo-dijo él, ahora irritado.

-No lo sé. Yo sólo dije que parecías triste.

Harry maldijo en voz baja y se sentó en la hierba, cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira... _Mira_... Lo que me pase no es cosa tuya¿bien? Tal vez estoy un poco harto de las personas que no me dejan en paz.

-Yo te comprendo. No te guíes por las críticas.

-Las... ¿qué críticas?

Luna se encogió de hombros. -A ti, igual que a mí, te han llamado lunático.

¡Sí, pero _yo_ no lo estoy!

Sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta que no había dado la mejor respuesta de todas. El silencio que siguió a su comentario fue largo y pesado.

-Ya veo -susurró Luna, su vista clavada en el flotador, aunque no enfocada en él.

Harry se sintió como un perfecto imbécil. -No quise decir eso¿está bien? Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco nervioso por todo esto.

-No estés nervioso. No es una cita.

-No, claro que... _¿Qué?_

Luna volvió su cabeza hacia él. No había rastro de rencor en esos ojos grandes. Regresó su atención al flotador.

-Tal vez pensaste que esto era una cita. Fue un encontrón de casualidad.

Harry comenzaba a reparar en algunas cosas que se le habían escapado. Por ejemplo, ya era bastante casualidad que estuviesen reunidos a orillas de un lago y a la luz de la Luna, pero si consideraba el hecho de que Luna Lovegood había ido allí a pescar (y no dudaba que esa opción era posible), entonces debería considerar, a continuación, el lugar elegido para pescar.

El castillo de Hogwarts se erguía a la derecha, no hacia atrás. Eso quería decir que Luna podía haber pescado de aquel lado, y sin embargo había caminado casi un cuarto de la circunferencia de las aguas hasta detenerse a metros de Harry Potter.

-Tú no viniste a pescar¿verdad-dijo.

-Claro que sí. Los _Raghams_ de cola plateada sólo salen con la luz de la luna llena -respondió Luna.

Harry estaba a punto de regresar a las estrellas cuando Luna continuó hablando.

-El hecho de que haya seleccionado este punto para pescar es algo totalmente diferente a eso, sin embargo.

Harry volvió a sentarse y observó a Luna. No había dudas de que era una chica llena de misterios. Harry había conocido a varias, y todas ellas tenían sus peculiaridades.

Estaba Ginny, que no fue hasta el año anterior que se decidió a hablarle, y eso porque había conseguido novio en otra parte. Harry sospechaba que Ginny tenía un afecto especial para con él, pero él nunca se había dado por aludido.

Hermione era una buena amiga, y nada más que eso. Ella era lista, decidida y mucho más sensata de lo que debiera. Harry sospechaba que ella y Ron, su mejor amigo, tenían algo juntos.

Luego estaban Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Harry había asistido al baile de Navidad del cuarto año con una de ellas, y le acababan de llegar recuerdos de que él no había sido un caballero a la hora de bailar.

Y, finalmente, estaba Cho Chang.

Harry había tenido malas experiencias con mujeres, pero con Cho las cosas se salieron de control. De darle un beso bajo el muérdago que colgaba de la puerta de la Sala Multipropósitos pasó a recriminarle por la poca atención que le prestara en aquella accidentada cita de San Valentín. Al final terminó saliendo con otro.

La mente de Harry se puso en blanco. Por un largo momento tuvo la extraña sensación de que, si acaso las chicas se interesaban en él, él nunca las había tratado como chicas.

Ginny y Cho... Ambas le habían dado montones de pistas sobre lo que sentían. Harry ignoró a ambas, y ahora estaban con otros. Y de repente, casi de la nada, una chica estaba junto a él en una noche de luna llena, a orillas del lago.

Si se quitaba el detalle de que esa chica estaba tratando de pescar peces _Raghams_ que sólo salen a la luz de la luna llena, el escenario era pista suficiente de las verdaderas intenciones de aquel personaje.

Harry pensó en Luna Lovegood. No era una chica agresiva; era muy calma y pensativa. Actuaba algo raro, pero era fundamentalmente inofensiva. Había sufrido una pérdida a los nueve años, y eso podría explicar su actual comportamiento. Luna había estado allí para ayudar con el ED, y también se ofreció para ir al Ministerio y...

... Se ofreció para ir al Ministerio de la Magia.

Harry reparó en que Luna era la única persona ajena a la casa Gryffindor en aquella misión de rescate. Una Ravenclaw entre Gryffindors. Nadie le pidió que se involucrara, ella lo hizo solita.

¿Y todo para qué? Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo habían hecho para ayudar tanto a Sirius como a Harry, y Neville (Harry sospechaba) lo hacía, además, para probarse a sí mismo.

Pero Luna ni siquiera conocía a Sirius. ¿Por qué se arriesgó?

Harry sintió un ahogo. Tal vez no era un _Por Qué_...

... Tal vez era un _Por Quién_.

Tal vez era por Harry Potter.

Volviendo su mirada a la figura de su compañera involuntaria, Harry pudo apreciarla de otra forma. Sintió que quería saber mucho más sobre Luna Lovegood.

¿Pescaste algo-preguntó él.

-No -dijo ella-. Pero no tengo prisa. Me quedaré aquí hasta que resuelva cómo entrar de nuevo a mi sala común.

Harry titubeó, y luego dijo-Podemos usar mi capa. Te dejaré en tu sala común.

Luna le dirigió una mirada rápida. Había una pizca de sonrisa en ella.

-Buena idea. Siempre quise usar una de esas.

Harry suspiró y volvió la vista al frente, a las aguas. ¿Existirían esos peces de los que hablaba Luna, o eran otra de sus locuras? Una locura inofensiva, de todas formas. Harry volvió a observarla y notó que ella estaba sentada más cerca.

Sacudió su cabeza y negó la opción. Era su imaginación. ¿Lo era? Volvió a observar. Ahora ella estaba mucho más cerca.

-No te acerques -dijo él.

Luna ni siquiera desvió la mirada del flotador. -Tú eres el que se está acercando -dijo.

Harry dio una rápida mirada hacia atrás. A pocos metros se observaba un área de pasto aplastado, el lugar donde se había tumbado hacia apenas minutos atrás.

Volvió a observar a Luna. Podía jurar que estaba sonriendo.

_Qué rayos..._

¿Te ayudo-dijo. Luna asintió y señaló a su derecha. Había una gran rama en el suelo, y tenía el tamaño y la forma adecuada.

**-o-**

La señora Norris era la pesadilla de los estudiantes que pretendiesen faltar a las reglas. Patrullaba los corredores y se movía con toda la agilidad que su actitud felina demandaban. Escudriñaba desde la oscuridad y acechaba todo el tiempo. Era su vida, y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Sus orejas se erizaron al detectar el minúsculo sonido de un escalón al crujir. Desvió sus ojos luminosos hacia la escalinata y se sorprendió al verla vacía. Pero su nariz le decía otra cosa.

La señora Norris avanzó en amenazante silencio, escaleras arriba. El aroma se hacía más fuerte. Había algo allí que no debería estar, y ella sería la primera en dar la alarma. Su amo, el celador Filch, le recompensaría con algunas amables palmaditas en la cabeza y, tal vez, con una ración extra de alimento.

Arribó a lo alto y observó en la semi-penumbra. Dejó que su nariz fuese sus ojos y se dejó llevar en una dirección específica. Ahora sus oídos se percataban de un tenue pero apresurado frotar de tela. Una capa. Había alguien levantado.

Viró en una esquina y corrió con velocidad gatuna. Su nariz le decía que encontraría algo al final del pasillo, y entonces sería feliz.

Al doblar la esquina al final del pasillo, sus patas debieron patalear para detenerse a tiempo. Frente a sus escudriñadores ojos se hallaba, en el suelo, un gran pez con cola plateada.

Todo para ella...

La señora Norris observó por sobre el sabroso pez. Sabía que alguien se estaba alejando por ese pasillo.

Volvió a observar el pez.

Bien... por esta vez, dejaría al infractor marcharse. Sólo por esta vez.

**-o-**

-Eso fue muy divertido -dijo Luna al llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Tuvimos suerte -susurró Harry-. Pero dejamos caer tu pez.

-Pero lo pescamos -sonrió Luna-. Eso era todo lo que quería. Pescarlo.

Harry le dirigió una mirada. Luna le observaba fijamente con ese par de ojos grandes y soñadores. Sonreía en una seña de curiosa felicidad.

-Sí... Me alegro por ti. Bueno, aquí te dejo. Ya... uhm... ya puedes soltarme.

Luna creía ciegamente que los efectos de invisibilidad de las capas para volverse invisible no funcionaban para más de dos personas juntas, a menos que esas personas permaneciesen bien pegadas, una de la otra. A pesar de que Harry le explicó que ya había conseguido usar la capa con más de dos personas sin necesidad de andar abrazados, Luna prefirió seguir su propia teoría y envolver sus brazos alrededor de Harry mientras él la guiaba hasta su sala común.

Y, aunque a Harry le incomodó al principio, se sintió demasiado cómodo al cabo de unos minutos.

Luna le soltó. Harry sintió un momento de tristeza, pero se contuvo.

-Gracias, Harry. Fue una hermosa cita.

Harry procuró no sonrojarse. -No fue una cita. Tú misma lo dijiste.

-Qué lástima. Hubiera sido hermosa, si hubiera sido una cita.

Harry y Luna mantuvieron la mirada uno en el otro. Harry sintió que no podía dejar de mirarla. Tal vez, no quería hacerlo.

-Sí -convino, tal vez hubiese sido una... hermosa cita. Creo.

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada. Si al menos dejara de sonreír así, pensó Harry.

-Ehhh... No es que me importe -continuó él-. Lo que pasa es que... no fue una cita porque... porque no lo planeamos. Es decir, yo estaba allí, pensando, y entonces tu apareces y... eh... No, lo que en verdad pasó...

-Eres tan simpático cuando no sabes qué hacer.

Habiendo perdido la lucha, Harry se decidió a sonrojarse.

-Ya es tarde. Debo dormir. Adiós, Harry... Gracias por todo.

Luna estaba dando la vuelta para darle la contraseña a la entrada, cuando la mente de Harry le dio una patada a su dueño y le hizo un gesto más que elocuente. Harry, no muy seguro de lo que estaba pensando, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Luna, deteniendo su movimiento y obligándola, aunque gentilmente, a regresar su atención hacia él.

-G-Gracias... -le dijo-. Quiero decir... el año anterior, cuando... cuando nos ayudaste a... a... _Gracias_.

-No hay por qué -dijo ella, nunca dejando de sonreír en calma.

Luna tomó la mano de Harry y la quitó de su hombro con delicadeza. Volvió a girar para dar la contraseña a su entrada, pero Harry volvió a poner su mano en su hombro, haciendo que el rostro de Luna le sonriese otra vez.

¿Podría haber sido una cita-preguntó él.

-Podría -sonrió ella-. Pero tú tienes razón. No lo fue. Sólo fue una casualidad.

-Y... No sé... Eh... ¿Te... hubiera gustado...?

-_Sí..._ -interrumpió ella. Harry se fijó en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban.

¿Podríamos hablar, mañana-sonrió él.

-No veo por qué no.

Dicho esto, Luna quitó una vez más su mano de su hombro y procedió a girar. Ya había enunciado la mitad de la contraseña, cuando aquella mano temblorosa le obligó a girar por tercera vez sobre sus talones. En esta tercera oportunidad, sin embargo, no hubo intercambio de palabras; las miradas dijeron mucho más. Tanto habían dicho, que no necesitaron letras para convencerse de aquello que creían sentir.

Poco a poco, lentamente, sus caras se acercaron, una a la otra.

**-o-**

El silencio se apoderaba de la torre de Gryffindor al momento en que Harry Potter se metía, a hurtadillas, en su habitación. Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean, todos dormían el más apacible de los sueños. Ninguno de ellos debía decidir entre ser asesino o asesinado, y tampoco ninguno de ellos entendía que un compañero se preocupaba por responder ese interrogante.

La mente de Harry no pensó en mucho más desde el momento de ver a Luna desaparecer tras la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw hasta el momento de darle la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Pudo notar que, en algún lugar de sus ser, hubo un significativo Antes y Después, cuyo centro de separación era un rostro de sonrisa vaga y ojos grandes y soñadores.

Se recostó en silencio y observó hacia la ventana. Sonrió. Desde allí podía ver la luna brillando en lo alto.

Podía _verla a ella_.

Volvió a pensar en Voldemort, pero de una forma muy diferente. De repente sentía con toda su alma que existía en el mundo algo por qué luchar.

Ese algo le estaba sonriendo en aquel mismo momento. Allàen el cielo, en lo alto... _en la Luna_.

**-o- **

FIN


End file.
